Pretty Rhythm Fanfiction Continued
by RomanceAnimeLove28
Summary: Continuation of my latest work, Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream Fanfiction!
1. Vulnerable Girls

After school, Rizumu had seen Hibiki at the front gates. He was waiting for her. Since they didn't want to interrupt despite Rizumu denying it, Aira and Mion ran home

together. Rizumu and Hibiki were nervous with each other and Rizumu ended up inviting Hibiki into her room. Because she was trying to not sound so awkward, Rizumu

started to do homework. Hibiki ended up having to teach her how to actually do her homework. When they finished Rizumu was so happy and unintentionally jumped

on Hibiki. They were both on her bed. Rizumu realized what she had done when it was too late. Hibiki smirked and pulls Rizumu down and gets on top (0/0). Hibiki tells

Rizumu that he loves her and kisses her!

The next series of incidents happened to Aira, Rizumu and Mion at their school. They had collapsed and stayed at the nurse until school was finished. However Aira,

Rizumu and Mion all had fans especially boys after them that took that chance to try to do something to them while they're sleeping. Luckily Callings, one by one saves

them. I'm going to start off with Aira. Aira couldn't understand the lesson because she felt out of it. She feels like resting but is pushing herself. Aira collapses and is

taken to the nurse's office by one of the boys in her class. I don't know his name. He stays there with her. He may be innocent but since he saw Aira sleeping soundly,

he suddenly just wanted to kiss her. He leaned in while Shou was at the gates talking to Rizumu and Mion about where Aira was. He dashed to the nurse's office not

knowing where it was. He finally made it but the boy was very close to Aira. Shou yelled for him not to touch his girl and scared the poor boy. He ran away leaving the sleeping Aira and Shou.

"I'm glad you're okay Aira." He touched her face and smiled. Aira woke up soon to see her boyfriend's face.

"Shou san?! What happened to me?"

"Aira come here for a second." She went over and Shou got her to sit in his lap.

"Shou san?! What are you doing?"

"Aira close your eyes." She did. Shou leaned in and bumped his forehead with hers. Aira opened her eyes and blushed. Then Shou became relieved that Aira was okay and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Shou san." She hugged him. They were in that position for a while. Now onto Rizumu and Hibiki.

Rizumu had collapsed from overwork and was taken to the nurse's office by another boy. I don't know his name either. He was also pretty innocent but couldn't resist

Rizumu's sleeping face and leaned in. Hibiki dashed to where she was. He got there just in time and yelled Rizumu's name. Rizumu got up and rubbed her eyes. The

boy ran away while Hibiki ran up to Rizumu and shook her.

"Are you okay?"

"Hibiki?! Why are you here?" He bent down and hugged Rizumu.

"Sorry Rizumu. Can we stay like this for a while?" Rizumu hugged him back, not knowing what happened before.

Now for Mion and Wataru. Mion wasn't as overworked as Aira and Rizumu and was already at the nurse's office. An injured soccer player came in (I don't know his

name) and found Mion there alone. The nurse was out. The boy was a big fan of Mion and wanted to at least hold her hand. Mion was sleeping soundly so she didn't

know that this was going on. Wataru dashed to the nurse's office to get Mion. Meanwhile Mion woke up to see a boy she didn't know and jumped. The boy was going

to take this chance to kiss her and grabbed her wrists and leaned in. Mion couldn't move and without knowing it, yelled for Wataru. He heard her voice and slammed

the nurse's office door open to see Mion struggling and crying. The boy thought this was bad and ran. Wataru ran toward Mion.

"Are you okay Mion?"

"I'm fine." Wataru saw her trembling and sniffing.

"Mou, Mion you should be honest with your feelings." He smiled weakly and sat down next to her and held her hand. Mion looked up and saw Wataru staring at her.

She immediately covered her face. Wataru tried to get her to stop hiding her face. "Mion let me see your face!"

"No, it's embarrassing!" He finally pried open her hands to see her crying face. He pushed Mion down and moved his face down toward hers.

"You're so cute Mion." They kissed. The next day, something surprised Aira, Rizumu and Mion. The school had a giant poster hanging with the 3 girls and Callings in the

nurse's office! When did they take such pictures? Matter of fact, who took the pictures? Anyway, Aira, Rizumu and Mion spent the entire day denying what they really did to everyone they passed by in the school.


	2. Being Manly

A few days later, Aira, Rizumu and Mion were being hit on by boys. This caused a misunderstanding between Mion and Wataru. Hibiki and Shou, to make sure they

were good boyfriends, both kissed Aira and Rizumu in front of the strangers to show their "love". However Wataru couldn't do what they did which made Mion worried.

"Why didn't you k-kk-kiss me like Shou and Hibiki did to Aira and Rizumu?"

"I'm sorry Mion, I couldn't do it." Mion felt hurt.

"Why? Am I a bad girlfriend?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"It's embarrassing…" Mion was even more hurt by those words and started crying. Tears rolled down her eyes. She ran away leaving Callings alone while Aira and

Rizumu chased her. Wataru knew that would happen but he didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to kissing Mion in public. He was pretty strange since he couldn't

kiss Mion in front of people but was jealous when she was near other boys. After Mion became friendly with an unknown boy Wataru was jealous and decided to learn

to be more of a man. He confronted Mion who hasn't seen him for a week.

"Mion…"

"What is it?" She was still pretty unhappy about the incident.

"I'm sorry about not being able to kiss you in public." She blushed.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Of course it does! You were crying about it!" She bit her lip.

"And?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you have to say about it?!" She became mad.

"Nothing much…"

"Then I can leave then right?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Mion was walking to the door. Wataru grabbed her hand.

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Why?" He didn't answer. "Why are you acting all mighty and cool, Wataru? You couldn't even k-kk-kiss me!" That made Wataru mad.

"I can!"

"Ehhh?!" And so he did kiss a surprised Mion. I'll leave it at how they did make up after his manly move on her. Then another thing happened to the 3 couples. This

time all 3 girls were trapped in 3 different dark and cold storage rooms at Pretty Top because of jealous girls. Since they were all by themselves it was a very terrifying

experience for them even for Mion. All of them were trapped for about 3 hours to the point where all the girls were shivering and bundled into a ball.


	3. Warmth

I'll start with Mion and Wataru. Mion was scared of ghosts so it became a bad 3 hours for her. Wataru had dashed to find her in a dark storage room with

equipment in it and on front of it. He moved the equipment in front but when he opened the door there was pile of things in there too. He found Mion

inside of the big mess huddled into a ball. He yelled her name but she didn't answer. He found out it was because she couldn't take the darkness or

coldness any longer.

"Mion!" She was just trembling. "Mion! I'm here now! There's nothing to worry about!"

"No! I'm scared! It's dark! It was cold! I'm scared!"

"It's ok!"

"No it isn't! I'm scared!" Wataru was becoming frustrated and forcefully hugged Mion. He kept hugging her even though she struggled.

"I'm sorry Mion for coming so late!" After a while she stopped struggling and started crying as tears rolled down her eyes. She felt warm and safe in his

arms. Next is Aira and Shou.

Aira was covering her eyes rather than her body. She knew someone would come save her eventually but she felt pathetic that she got caught into this

situation. When Shou found her in another storage room, she was sitting on the floor crying. She couldn't take the pain anymore. She glimpsed at him and

covers her face again. When Shou came near her she stopped her hiccuping.

"Aira, are you ok? Why are you covering your face?"

"It's nothing! I'm fine…"

"You can't be fine! Let me see your face!" she was afraid he would say that. He pried open her face to see her crying and blushing.

"Was it really that scary?" He hugged her.

"No! Don't be nice to someone like me!" She kept struggling. "I couldn't even get out and I got myself into this! I'm not good enough for Shou san! Let go

of me!" And so, he did let go. Aira was surprised at first but understood as Shou was walking toward the door. His face couldn't be seen. But then Aira

was being pulled off the floor and kissed by Shou who came running back. Aira didn't resist and started crying again since she knew she loved Shou no

matter what. They kissed once again in the storage room until the president and Jun came and saw them making them all blush.

Rizumu was more cold than anything. She wanted Hibiki to come and hug her tightly and that was basically what he did besides his yelling. Hibiki opened

the door to see Rizumu on the floor almost falling asleep.

"I'm so glad you're here Hibiki…" Rizumu had collapsed on the floor and Hibiki immediately rushed and embraced her to see that she was just sleeping.

"Thank goodness…" Hibiki kissed her cheek and carried her out of the storage room. Rizumu woke up to see Hibiki looking into her face. She jumped an

d was embraced again by a tense Hibiki. "I'm so glad you're OK…" Rizumu hugged him back saying there was nothing to worry about. She smiled brightly

at him like usual and he leaned in to kiss her. They both closed their eyes and kissed. Then Mion came in without them knowing and coughed. They

jumped both blushing. Then everyone from the school came in to see them blushing. At the end, Mion said it was payback for all the times Rizumu and Aira spied on

her but she didn't have a chance to get to see Aira and Shou. Well, at least everything ended ok for them.

Then something new came up for the couples. The girls got into fights with the boys and tried to make them jealous during their fight. However both sides

couldn't take it at the last moment (meaning when the girls were trying to make the boys jealous by acting friendly with other boys, they couldn't do it at

the end). Rizumu and Hibiki were in an argument about something strange. But at this time Rizumu wanted to make him jealous so she tried to act friendly

with one of her classmates at school in front of him. He just ignored it at first but it became more irritating every time until he basically broke. Rizumu was

also getting tired of this. Then it came the time where she had said that her classmate was more her type than Hibiki which made him furious. He walked

away. The classmate knew it was a lie since he was pretty smart.

"Am I really your type? How about we go out?" Rizumu was in for it.

"Ehhh…Um…" He pinned her down in the classroom and leaned in to kiss her but stopped before she yelled "Hibiki!"

"You're really dumb aren't you? Why do you tell him that I'm your type when it's not the case?" Rizumu covered her mouth while blushing and crying. The boy left Rizumu alone in the classroom where she was thinking about what she had done for about 5 minutes until a certain someone almost slams the

door so hard it breaks. Who is this person? Obviously Hibiki! Seeing Rizumu on the floor right next to him made even more angry thinking the guy did

something to her. He bent down to be suddenly hugged by Rizumu who started crying

"Hibiki!" out of no where. He put his arms around her and they hugged for a while as Hibiki was softly saying to Rizumu,

"It's ok now, Rizumu…"

Next is Mion and Wataru. Mion also fought with Wataru for the same reason and flirted with one of her classmates to make Wataru jealous. At the end

this was what happened. She made Wataru angry when she had said that her classmate was 100 times cooler than Wataru. After he walked away Mion

finally found out her feelings so she decided to stop acting with her friend and ran after Wataru who was still mad about what she had said.

"Wataru wait!" he stopped. "Please I want to say that what I said was a lie! Please believe me!" he stayed quiet. "Please… I will be nicer so…" After that,

he hugged her tightly, smiling when she was crying quietly in his arms.


	4. Don't Go

Last is Aira and Shou. Aira and Shou also had a fight since she felt that he was not interested in her anymore and became friendly with another

classmate. She wanted to see Shou but didn't want to get into another fight with him. Then she had accidentally said that her classmate was cool which

got Shou steamed and made him leave. Her classmate knew she only had feelings for Shou and patted her head and told her to go to Shou since she

seriously loves him. She cried when she remembered all that she had done and ran after him and landed on top of him when she tripped.

"Shou san, please don't be mad! I only like Shou san! Please believe me! I only wanted to make you jealous…" He just looked away from her. Aira was

crying and looked down. After a few seconds she looked up swiftly and kissed him on the lips. "I like Shou san! I do! Please don't hate me…" He grabbed

her and pulled her into his arms.

"How can I hate you? I love Aira too! I was just too annoyed seeing you with another boy!" Aira started crying and hugged Shou for a few minutes. He

kept saying "It's fine now Aira! Stop crying…" But she wouldn't stop. Shou had to do something. He let go of her and kissed her which kept her quiet and

hugged Aira for a while, a really long time. All 3 of these events took place at the same time so no one could spy on each other!

Then something happened to Aira and Shou. Because he went to a far away place, Osaka to be exact, for work, Aira felt lonely until one night when it was raining and thundering, he came in through her window. He thought she was sleeping at first but she was actually hiding under her sheets crying for him.

She hadn't seen him for 2 weeks and couldn't take it anymore. He heard her whimpers beside the sound of thunder and found her under her sheets. Aira,

with her swollen eyes, couldn't tell that it was Shou and started to yell before he put his hand on her mouth. She was scared but she heard his voice and

started to relax.

"I'm so glad you're here Shou san…" She then fell backwards and Shou grabbed her to find that she was sleeping and crying at the same time. He wanted

to be with her so he kept her in his arms. He stayed awake the entire 4 hours but when he put her back in her bed and put the sheets over as he was

about to leave through the window, she woke up and pulled his shirt begging him not to leave. Shou wanted to stay with her too but he still had work to

finish at the office so he had to go back. She started crying and repeated "Don't go, don't go Shou san…" He was able to get out of her grip and was on

the window about to jump out into the storm but was stopped when she fell on the floor looking pale. He jumped back to see that Aira seemed

overworked and hadn't slept well, probably ever since he left and never contacted her. While holding her in his arms, he kept apologizing to her to the

point where she woke up and was half asleep when Shou kissed her because he couldn't take it anymore. She opened her eyes and struggled because

she didn't remember that Shou was there but somehow to her, the kiss seemed familiar. The thunder roared as the 2 shadows overlapped and kissed.

After that, Shou looked into her sleeping face and brushed her hair before he went back to work. The next morning the storm stopped to show a beautiful

morning almost as if celebrating Shou's "so call" return to Aira. It turned out that he would've met her the next day so he had no need to do that but oh

well. Isn't it a good thing that he did that even though Aira doesn't remember? They hugged when they saw each other which made the president and

everyone leave the room to give them alone time. Shou probably wasn't going to tell Aira what happened since he wants to keep secrets too!


	5. If You Were Gone

Once again another thing happened. This time the girls were breaking down because they and Asechi Shachou were misled that Callings' airplane had

crashed. To tell the truth it did, BUT Callings was not on it. So anyway, the day of the incident, the girls were called to the president's office to talk about

another performance they were going to do as MARs. But then a phone call interrupted their conversation. As the president was talking one sentence

made her eyes unseen behind her glasses. As she hung she faced MARs to say that Callings didn't seem to have made it overseas. Their plane had

crashed. It wasn't a fatal crash like in the ocean but it did crash pretty hard. When she said that they haven't been heard from yet, the girls tried to act

like they knew Callings was going to be okay. But in the end, MARs broke down even when they said

"I'm sure… I'm sure they are okay… They are…" Tears rolled down their eyes as they tried to comfort each other. Asechi Shachou stayed quiet. She

couldn't believe it either but had a feeling they were still alive. After a few moments of silence with hiccups in between, the door slammed open with

Callings standing there smiling. The girls couldn't believe it and ran to them. As each of the girls touched the guys in the face (they were actually pinching

them), the boys wondered what happened to the girls in tears. The girls had confirmed that the boys were real but they had been really scared. What

would they have done if Callings had really died? The thought scared all 3 of them as they ran away wishing they never met Callings. If they

never met, they wouldn't have to be afraid of losing them unexpectedly. As the boys stared in confusion, Asechi Shachou fixed her glasses and asked

"Weren't you 3 supposed to be on the airplane to New York?"

"Well, yeah… but then Wataru said he wanted to buy some snacks so we missed the plane we were supposed to go on and then we came back because

it seems the line of airplanes to New York had a problem since one airplane did crash…"

"Well then consider yourselves lucky… That plane that crashed was the one you guys should've been on." The boys stared in surprise.

"And it seems that you have given the girls quite a fright, as they thought you were on that plane… They may think that they should've never met you

guys so they wouldn't have to feel scared of losing their special person." The guys stopped smiling.

"So now" Before the president could finish the guys dashed out and almost broke down the door.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" But she already knew where and why. As all 3 of the boys caught glimpses of all 3 of the girls still crying and sniffing,

they ran faster. But the girls noticed and ran too. As they all split up the boys got more tired. I'll start with Aira and Shou.

"Aira! Wait!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because… I'm afraid" She covered her mouth after that. She was starting to cry again which made her trip and make Shou land on top of her when he

tried to save her.

"What happened? Are you unhappy with me?"

No! It's not like that at all!" She looked into his eyes intently.

"Then that's fine…' He hugged her tightly. Aira didn't resist but did ask,

"Shou San?"

"Hm?"

"You won't disappear… Ever rite?" Shou remembered the president's words and looked Aira in the eye and said

"I vow to protect Harune Aira with my life and take her as my girlfriend and soon to be wife." Aira started crying and smiling as Shou held her hand tightly.

The two sat up and Shou kissed Aira's forehead as he sat her on his lap, just like the first time they met.

Mou, Shou San! We sound like we're getting married!" Shou blushed as he pictured Aira in a real wedding dress. Next is Rizumu and Hibiki.

"Rizumu! Wait for me!"

"No! I don't want to!"

"Why are you acting this way?" He got an idea. He started to slow down and act like he was way more tired than he actually was. He had a lot of

stamina, less than Rizumu but he could've still caught her but decided not to. When Rizumu saw Hibiki lying there, in pain, she ran back to see how he

was feeling. When she was close to kneeling he pulled her into his arms.

"Must you be so troublesome?" Rizumu tried to get out of his grip but felt like she lost the energy to do that. She started to cry as Hibiki patted her back.

As she was hiccupping she said

"I was really afraid that I had lost you. When you came in I felt scared that next time, I would really lose you. I felt that if I had never met you, I"

"Don't say anymore!" Rizumu stopped crying. Hibiki looked into her crying eyes and blushing face.

Please… Don't say this! Don't say that it may have been better if we had never met!"

"Hibiki…"

I will vow that I will protect you for the rest of my life. I will be with you forever, always by your side!" He blushed after he had kissed her hand. Rizumu

smiled. She hugged him again as he patted her back again. Last is Mion and Wataru.

"Mion! Why are you running away! This is tiring you know?"

"Then just leave me alone!"

"I can't and don't want to do that!" Mion blushed as she sped up.

"Mou, this girl is troublesome!" He sped up and got a hold of Mion's wrist as he pulled her into him as he hugged her. She resisted.

"Just let go of me! I don't want us to be together anymore!" She started hiccupping.

"Why?" Seeing Wataru's angry expression made her feel guilty being so close to him. She just closed her eyes as tears kept running down her eyes.

Wataru didn't like the feeling of making Mion cry but he needed to know. Then he remembered the president's words and let out a sigh of relief.

"You know… Mion, you are really funny sometimes aren't you?"

"What? I'm…"

"Worried about Wataru? Afraid of losing him one day?" His eyes couldn't be seen after that. She blushed and looked down.

"I… Not really… I don't like Wataru anymore!" Wataru looked up and gripped her wrists. He looked into her eyes seriously, making her avert her eyes.

"Then let's make it clear then." He moved in closer to Mion's lips as she had closed her eyes. Then he stopped. Mion realized and started crying thinking

Wataru doesn't like her anymore. Her eyes couldn't be seen. Wataru tried to look into her eyes but before he could she kissed him, unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry! I… do love Wataru! I was afraid I lost you forever and then you came in! What if you really die in the future unexpectedly? I wouldn't be able"

He cut her off and hugged her tight.

I vow… I will protect you and never go anywhere. I will always be by your side." She also hugged him back. When Wataru stopped hugging her and

looked into her eyes, Mion knew it meant one thing, so she closed her eyes. Wataru looked into her blushing face and smiled as he kissed her to fulfill the

vow he just made. I must say this entire chapter or 2 was like the Vow Arc (lol). The couples sound like they are getting married!


	6. Sick Finally

Despite their heated conversation and making a vow to each other, Mion and Wataru were still not as comfortable as a couple unlike the 2 other couples

(that seem on the verge of getting married very soon). Then it finally came to the time where, like a normal human should, Mion got sick with a fever and

many humorous things happened as Wataru, who had NO experience in nursing sick people back to being healthy, tried to be some kind of help to the

situation. The day Mion got sick just happened to be the day that Aira and Rizumu were on dates with Shou and Hibiki, making them unable to go visit

Mion until after their dates or the next day. But Wataru came running down to her house (almost revealing his identity) and almost pounded the door

down. Mion was drowsy and tried to get out of bed because she heard Wataru's loud yell but she ended up collapsing on the floor. After a while he

realized that the door was actually unlocked so he let himself in, lock the door again and went up to her bedroom where he saw Mion on the floor with a

high fever. As he picked her up and laid her in her bed, she was sleep talking and mumbled many words he couldn't hear. While she was resting, Wataru

wet a towel to put on her head and tried to make something for her to eat, making a watery porridge. She did end up eating it deliriously and went back

to sleep. As Wataru was stroking her hair and changing the towel every few minutes, Mon suddenly woke up. She sat up incredibly fast, fast enough to

smack heads with Wataru who was changing her towel. They both fell as Wataru became dizzy as well since his forehead was hit pretty hard and Mion fell

on him. After a few seconds he was able to sit up and get Mion back to the bed but she insisted on getting up so she can take care of herself.

"Wataru!" That made him jump as he was wetting the towel.

"Yes…?"

"I can do this much by myself!"

"Huh? Mou, Mion you know you are sick right?"

"But I am not that hopeless!"

"Mion, sick people need to be taken care of by other people. Do you understand?"

"No! I want to do it myself!" Wataru had no choice but to try to make her blush so she can faint and try to sleep off her dizziness. He put his face very

close to hers which made Mion so red that steam came out and she fell backwards.

"Whew… This girl really likes to do everything by herself doesn't she?" In another hour, Wataru checked her temperature by bumping foreheads. Her fever

seemed to definitely going down so he was relieved but was he going to do? Would he leave Mion here all by herself and visit her tomorrow or stay with

her all night (sleepover at her house is the correct term)? The doorbell rang unexpectedly as Aira and Rizumu were at the door. Wataru opened the door

and sat them downstairs. He changed the towel again on Mion's head and as he was doing that the 2 sneaked upstairs to check the scene. After they

saw Wataru smiling at the mumbling Mion, they thought they should leave them alone so when he came out of the room, they said, before running home,

"Good Luck Wataru! Take good care of Mion all night for us! ~ He tried to get advice from Shou and Hibiki at 7:00. His text read,

"Ne, Shou, Mion came down with a fever and it seems to be going down so do you think I should leave and come back tomorrow to check on her or stay

over today?" A few seconds later, Shou's reply came reading,

"Why not stay? It is a great chance to get to know her more. Good Luck Wataru! ~Don't screw up this chance ok? ~" Wataru was blushing as he was

thinking of exactly what Shou meant by that. He got even more embarrassed as he was talking to Hibiki, who was worse than Shou in terms of

making Wataru feel disturbed. After all, Hibiki was giving advice on how to make Mion show her especially cute side to Wataru.

"Ne, Hibiki, what should I do tonight? Mion has a fever that is going down but I am worried about leaving her alone. Should I stay at her house tonight or

go home and go visit tomorrow? I asked Shou and he was no help since he was saying it is a great chance to get to know more about Mion."

"Wataru, YOU MUST BE BY MION'S SIDE THE ENTIRE NIGHT! You must use the fact that she is sick to make her raise the white flag! Make a big move on her

when she's sleeping or half asleep!"

"What? I can't possibly do that! And what white flag?"

"Then make it possible! Take a chance when she's weak!"

"Um, isn't she already weak since she's sick?"

"Then strike as soon as possible! Lift her up, let her sleep in your arms and whisper sweet words into her ears!"

"What kind of sweet words? _"

"Of course something like I love you, I will be by your side through everything, I'm yours, and will you be mine? Something like that will take her heart! I

know it! Then take the chance to kiss her!"

"I can't possibly do that! She's sick! Wait… Have you and Shou tried this? Did you guys kiss Rizumu and Aira when they had colds?"

"Uh… Well yes… So take from us… We survived haven't we? Now do it tonight! And report to us tomorrow! Remember: Make her raise the white flag~

Show her your burning passion for her~ Be a man, Wataru~ I expect great things from you~" That ended their conversation over text. Wataru was flustered enough that maybe he had a

fever too (thank goodness he doesn't). He kept thinking of the advice they gave him as it was something strange to do when your girlfriend is sick. He

went back to Mion's room hearing her call for Wataru. He noticed the picture of her and her parents. He realized that she has always been lonely so he

decided to do what Hibiki told him in his own way. He walked over and put his hand around Mion's hand when she was half asleep and kept telling her,

"I will be here for you anytime you call for me Mion. I won't let you be lonely anymore." He leaned in and did kiss her lips and it was like a peck so it

seemed it wasn't contagious. After that he kept holding on to her hand even when he fell asleep by her bedside. In the middle of the night, Mion woke up

to see Wataru and feel her hand in his. She saw the water basin and realized that he was helping her recover. She remembered partially what she did

but more importantly she was able to recall Wataru's words before he fell asleep. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before going back to sleep

keeping her hand in his. The next morning Wataru woke up earlier than Mion and checked her temperature. She seemed all better so he waited for her to

wake up and finally everything went back to normal. Mion was faking not remembering anything so she can make Wataru embarrassed and it worked

besides the fact that they both started laughing after she smiled.


	7. Honesty: Rizumu & Hibiki Arc

Even by the time all the couples had been dating for a few months, there were a few times when the girls just felt downright lonely. Of course the guys also did

especially when they thought the girls were flirting with other guys (typical) but that's another story. This arc focuses on the girls and what exciting things happen

because they can't tell how they really feel. The scenarios went like this: Rizumu saw just how amazing Hibiki was at work and couldn't help feeling lonely since he

felt so far away from her. Aira, as usual, felt Shou was in a whole new different universe than her since she just felt that they didn't match up no matter how much

he tried to reassure her of her talents. Mion was just plain jealous of all the girls she saw around Wataru at work (finally!).

Rizumu couldn't help but feel blue because of how far away Hibiki always seemed like at work. The incident occurred only after Rizumu had already been pretty

depressed about how she felt. As she was going home, it started raining so she opened her umbrella as she stared at the gray sky above her. It did make her

even more depressed. Around this time Mion and Aira hurried to get Hibiki to go after Rizumu mentioning not to tell her that he found out because they told her.

So, as a boyfriend should, Hibiki ran out in the pouring rain after Rizumu, without an umbrella (Doki Doki)... When he caught up to her he blocked her path so she

couldn't run (after all his past experiences with her, it must've become a habit). She was surprised to see him and tired her best to put on an act so he can go back

to work.

"Hibiki! What are you doing here?" She put on a fake smile.

"Rizumu, you can't fool me with that act. Just how long do you plan on putting on this play?" He tugged her elbows and pulled her into his arms, making her drop

her umbrella. Mion and Aira were at the corner nearby spying again. Rizumu didn't do anything until Hibiki looked her in the face.

"Hibiki? What are you talking about? I'm fine!"

"You can't be all right! For you not to talk to me in 3 days is painful you know?"

"But, I might be a burden on your work. I'm ok. I was just helping your work schedule."

"Even if you were, you were hurting me you know?" He rested his head on her shoulder.

"But I thought I was helping you… I was fine with being far away from you when you had to be on TV and do prism shows and when I didn't get to…" Right after

this line, a tear rolled down her eye. "Huh? It's just the rain…" She started tearing up and ran into Hibiki's arms and hugged him. "I was actually really lonely but I

didn't know what to do! What if Hibiki came to hate me for telling him such a small thing when he's busy? I don't know what I would do if you hated me! So I tried

but I can't do it anymore! You seemed so far away! What if I will never see you again?" She buried her face in his arms as Aira was thinking of her own situation as

it did sound very similar. Hibiki looked down and inside his head he thought,

"Thank goodness this girl is actually more honest than she thinks." He hugged Rizumu tightly in the rain.

"You really should be more honest with me, Rizumu." She looked up with her crying face.

"But…" He patted her head.

"Silly Rizumu, I wouldn't hate for telling me the truth! I'd be happy! That would mean I am reliable enough to take care of your troubles." She started crying again

as she managed to say,

"Hibiki is reliable! He is the best boyfriend for Rizumu in the entire universe!" And when this happened, Aira and Mion fell down, hearing something so weird coming

from Rizumu. As they were trying to get up they saw Hibiki's smile in the rain as he bent down and Rizumu leaned upwards to kiss. After confirming that the couple

is perfectly fine, the girls ran off. This starts Aira and Shou's story, which happened the next day.


	8. Be Honest With Yourself!

Aira was being haunted by the thought that she wasn't good enough for Shou. This was something that probably wouldn't disappear from her mind until much

later in their love life. Anyway scatterbrain Aira forgot to bring an umbrella causing her to have to run through the rain quickly, making Shou need to run faster to

catch up. He already knew about how she felt and realized that she hasn't talked to him in 4 days so he was already pretty worried. When he found out Aira went

home without an umbrella in the pouring rain for the 2nd day in a row, he ran after her as fast as he could, with Mion and Rizumu tagging along to spy. He got a

hold of her just one block from her house and brought her under a small roof of a closed store for shelter. Aira looked down.

"Now, Aira, when are you going to tell me the reason why you ran home in the rain without an umbrella and haven't said a word to me in 4 days?" He was

obviously pretty irate. One of his eyebrows was lifted.

"Ah… Well I forgot to bring an umbrella and it was because I was busy! MARs has many concerts coming up you see… And I was trying to avoid…" She was making

weird gestures. Rizumu and Mion both fell down because Aira was giving it away in such an awkward way. They both said,

"Aira… How can you be so awkward with your own boyfriend?" Anyway, Shou wasn't satisfied with the explanation at all. He held Aira's wrist.

"Aira… you weren't trying to avoid me now were you?" *gulp* Aira was also more honest than she thought she was.

"Well… Yes… I mean no!" She was flustered as Shou just smiled.

"Then can you tell me why?"

"Well… I felt like you were so different at work and I felt so far away and couldn't match up so I was kind of… lonely?" She gasped and covered her mouth. Once

again Rizumu and Mion were in sync. They both thought,

"So honest!" Shou walked very close to Aira and looked into her eyes.

"You know, you could've just told me."

"Eh? No way! I would've burdened Shou San! What if I was hated by Shou San?" She started crying at the thought. "I'm sorry!" She started to run back into the

rain but Shou grabbed her wrist and pushed her onto the wall behind him.

"Aira! I will never hate for who you are! If you don't tell me how you feel, I will feel lonely too!" More tears rolled down her eyes. She closed her eyes as Shou

kissed her in that same position they were in. Whoever thought Aira was so daring…

Like I've said before, Mion was just jealous of the fans Wataru had even if she was his girlfriend. He also noticed as she didn't talk to him the same amount of days

as in Shou and Aira's case. He did tell her to wait for him to finish broadcasting but she ran away anyway. He ended up chasing her in the pouring rain. The 2 were

stuck in the pouring rain since there was hardly any shelter to run to.

"Mion! Tell me straight out what's going on!"

"No!" He was pretty frustrated at such a direct answer.

"I'll kiss you if you don't tell me!" This was probably the worst thing to say in this situation. Oh and I forgot to mention, Aira and Rizumu tagged along. So for the

next minute the couple ignored the rain and blushed intensely.

"Ok! I was well… jealous of all the attention you got from… fan girls…" She turned deep red. Wataru started laughing. "Huh? What's so funny? Is that wrong?" He

smiled.

"No… Not in the slightest bit…" He pulled Mion's elbows toward him as he kissed her. Meanwhile Aira and Rizumu were having their own short conversation.

"Mion Chan is really not honest with herself nee Rizumu Chan?"

"Yeah, so much work for Wataru…" They both nodded at the thought during the scene between Mion and Wataru. After that, the couple ran to Mion's house

realizing that they were in the cold rain and before he ran home, Wataru made a pinky promise with Mion. It was to promise to try to be a little more honest like

she was today or he'll have to use his way to get it out of her. This left her blushing. And after all these rain incidents, Callings finally got sick (all 3 of them),

meaning only one thing: MARs will nurse them back to health (more like try to)… Let's begin with Aira and Shou.


	9. Callings Sick Part l

After finding out where Shou lives from the president, Aira stopped by to find that his door was unlocked. When she let herself in and locking the door behind her,

she found Shou sleeping soundly with a "small' cold. As he was sleeping she went to the kitchen to make porridge for him. Then he woke up. He saw Aira's back

and got out of bed. Note: He was delirious. He ended up leaning on her back and had to have Aira put him back to bed. As she checked his temperature with her

forehead, he blushed intensely making Aira think he was sicker than he really was. She got through making the porridge and fed him.

"Shou san, say ahhh!"

"Wait, Aira! What are you…?"

"Shou san! Do you want to get better?"

"Yes… But I can at least eat myself."

"No! What if you burn yourself?" She blew on the porridge and opened her mouth to say ahh again to Shou. This time he obeyed since he is experiencing the

blissful feeling of having your girlfriend feed you. After he went back to sleep Aira decided to contact Rizumu to ask her what she should do next.

"Rizumu Chan! What should I do? Shou san is sick! I fed him porridge and he is sleeping now so should I go…?"

"Why don't you stay with him until morning?"

"Eh?"

"Isn't that the best way to keep an eye on him?"

"That's true but…"

"You're not worried about him doing something to you are you?" She laughed.

"Mou, Rizumu Chan! Well since Mion Chan would say the same thing, I guess I will."

"Nee, Aira? Don't you have to do something before you stay over at Shou's?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you have to call your parents?"

"Oh no! Papa will make a ruckus! Rizumu Chan, I'll call you back later ok?"

"Sure, if they say no, I'll call them for you ok?"

"Thanks Rizumu Chan! Bye!" After this, Aira took a deep breath. She called her house phone. Her mother answered, to Aira's relief.

"Aira Chan! Where are you right now at this time?"

"Well, I'm at Shou san's house. He caught a cold and I was thinking… Can I…?" Her mother cut her off.

"Stay at Shou kun's place tonight? Why not?"

"Really?"

"Well if it's to nurse him then that's fine. Is he ok?"

"I fed him porridge and he's sleeping so I think he is fine."

"Ohhh! Fed him porridge you say? Mama will hear all about this Aira Chan!"

"Mama!"

"Anyway take good care of him tonight alright?"

"Yes! Thanks Mama!" After the call ended, Aira's mom broke the news to her dad who was not happy. He was planning to get her back but Aira's mom kept a grip

on him like a dog and its owner. Meanwhile, Aira was checking Shou's temperature again. After checking that his cold was going away, she sat next to his bed and

slowly drifted asleep. Shou woke up soon after, not delirious anymore, to see her sleeping face mumbling "Shou san, get better…" many times. He stroked her hair

and gave her a blanket before going back to sleep. He woke up earlier and carried and put her in his bed. When she woke up, she was surprised to see Shou all

better and how she was in his bed. They were having a normal talk before Rizumu and Mion showed up to check on the couple. Next came Rizumu and Hibiki.

Rizumu also decided to take a trip to Hibiki's house. Her mother gave her already prepared porridge since she knew of Rizumu's disastrous cooking skills and how

she would feel sorry for Hibiki that would eat that cooking if she didn't make anything. When Rizumu got there, Hibiki opened the door while rubbing his eyes. He

wasn't as sick as Shou but still in need of some help. He panicked since he was afraid Rizumu would catch his cold.

"Rizumu! What are you doing here?"

"Hibiki, I'm going to nurse you back to normal!"

"But Rizumu…"

"Mou, Hibiki, if you are worried about if you will give your cold to me then don't worry!" She pulled out a dental mask that Mion gave her (I feel bad for Hibiki and

Wataru). Hibiki faced the other way.

"Rizumu, how could you?" He did let her in and crawled back to bed as Rizumu took out the porridge and started blowing on it. Then the same thing repeated like

with Aira and Shou.

"Rizumu, what are you…?"

"Hibiki, say ahh!"

"Wait Rizumu! I can do it myself!" But when he looked down, he saw Rizumu about to cry.

"Please, Hibiki?" She used a girl's weapon against a guy, the crying face. He finally gave in. He ate while blushing intensely. But he refused to fall asleep with

Rizumu still there. Then she had to do something. She grabbed his face.

"Hibiki! Don't you want to get better? Hurry up and go to sleep!" She looked into his eyes which made him give in once again. She decided to stay over to keep an

eye on him. She called her father and told him but hung up before he could say anything. She fell asleep with her head next to Hibiki. The next morning Hibiki woke

up and lifted the sleeping Rizumu into his arms.

"Since I feel all better, it should be ok right?" He kissed her as a reward for coming and taking care of him. Then, Mion and Wataru's story came up.


	10. Callings Sick Part ll & the Night Date

Mion also went to visit Wataru since she was worried about him (her looks can't show that). She let herself in since it was unlocked and saw Wataru sleeping. He

looked pretty sick. She put on her dental mask and quickly got to work on making the porridge but Wataru interrupted. Wataru was more than just delirious

making him do things even he couldn't remember he did. As she was watching the porridge, Wataru crawled out of his bed and wrapped his arms around Mion's

shoulders. He soon fell asleep again and Mion had to do something she felt was so embarrassing. It was to feed her sick boyfriend, Wataru. She sat up Wataru

and blew on the hot dish and slowly fed him. He went back to sleep, to wake up soon after. He sat up once again and was delirious when he pulled Mion into his

arms on the bed. She tried to get out but Wataru seems to have even more strength when he is sick because he can't tell what he's doing. He did kiss her but it

was actually on her mask since she was wearing one around her nose and mouth. He fell back down and asleep once again. Mion felt bad since it was part her

fault he got sick so she stayed with him all night. She put her hand into his hand and fell asleep at his bedside. She didn't let go of his hand all night. Wataru woke

up much better and saw Mion. She woke up soon after as well.

"How do you feel Wataru?" She still didn't realize that she was holding his hand.

"Are you worried about me Mion?"

"That's not it!" She blushed.

"Mou, Mion! You're not honest again!" He smiled at his hand. She then realized that they were holding hands. When she pulled her hand back, Wataru swiftly

pulled her elbows and kissed her. She froze.

"Thanks for coming to take care of me, Mion."

After all these developments I will reveal the side stories to all the couples, each being different! Rizumu and Hibiki's story is cute and seems the shortest so I'll

start with them. So anyway, one night, following Mion's idea, Rizumu called Hibiki.

"Hello Hibiki!" Her voice froze.

"Hi Rizumu. Why are you calling me at night? Could it be? You want me to go with you on a walk so we can spend more time together?" He did mean that jokingly

but Rizumu gulped at how she was found out so quickly.

"Un Hun. That's about it." Hibiki dropped his cell phone.

"Really?"

"So can we go?"

"But it's dark outside and it's dangerous…"

"So no?"

"No that's not what I mean! So where do you want to meet? Why not your apartment?"

"Why my place? Wouldn't it be better…?"

"Because I won't allow my girlfriend to be walking around outside at night, alone."

"Then I'll see you soon!" She hid her embarrassment by hanging up the phone. It took Hibiki only 5 minutes to get there. She came out with the coordination Aira

gave her. It had a cute miniskirt that would look great especially with the moonlight shining on Rizumu. As they walked they talked about trivial things like what

was going on with Callings and MARs. They also stopped by a convenience store where Rizumu got some strawberry candy. There were quite a few so she ate it

as soon as she brought it. As they were walking and approached the place where they could see the moon best.

"Nee, Rizumu, whose idea was this? I mean taking a walk with me at night?" He smiled at her hoping to get the details.

"Ehhh… That's a secret!" She was getting flustered and made weird gestures.

"Heh…" He smiled.

"What is it?"

"Nothing much… Ah!" He pointed to the beautiful moon and as he looked at her, he saw her fascinated face reflected by the moon and took the chance to grab

her, pull her closer and kiss her. The moon reflected their shadows. After a few seconds, he let go.

"Sweet!" Rizumu blushed.

"Hibiki why did you suddenly do that?"

"I can't?" He made a sad face.

"No! It's perfectly ok!" He started laughing.

"Mou Rizumu!"

"Hibiki you set me up!" He stopped laughing and smiled as he reached out his hand to Rizumu. She looked at him and smiled as well while she took his hand. The

two went back to Rizumu's apartment laughing and tightly holding the others hand, as if they didn't want to part. Next is Mion and Wataru.


	11. Pranks

The incident took place on a regular work day for the idols. Mion and Wataru just happened to run into each other in front of the president's office. Then he

thought of a plan to scare the president and maybe even Jun. He dragged Mion and hid with her behind the shelf that was to the side of the door. She struggled

because she didn't really want to. So Wataru pulled her down with him and whispered,

"Is being alone with me really that bad?"

"No! That's not it!" It felt like ages. And Mion was getting more embarrassed by the minute. Wataru was holding her wrist so she put her head down so it wouldn't

show. He notices this and hugs her.

"Huh? Wataru, what are you…?"

"I won't see your face this way right?"

"Wataru…" She kept mumbling this as she hugs Wataru back. It gets strange when Wataru knows that he has to let go before he ends up kissing her. But for

some reason his body and mind aren't matching up. He starts squeezing and holds Mion even tighter.

"Wataru! It hurts! Let go!" I doubt he heard this since it took him another minute to let go but he still grips her hand. Not to mention he is VERY close to her face.

But Mion puts her hands on his face saying,

"You're too close!" He takes them away and shows an insulted look as he leans in to kiss Mion with her hands touching his face and his hands around her neck.

After a few seconds he ends up pinching Mion's cheeks.

"Eh? Wataruuu! Stop!" But when they hear voices, not just the president and Jun, but Shou and the others, they started panicking and ended up falling. As the

door opens Wataru falls on Mion and kisses her accidentally. The president turns away as she is blushing. Aira and Rizumu are admiring the scene while Shou and

Hibiki are smiling away. Jun is about to start another poem on youth and blooming love and even starts gesturing before the president stops him by stomping on

his foot. Mion passes out from embarrassment and while her eyes are spinning Wataru keeps yelling her name. The others decide to leave the room. Wataru is left

to carry Mion home. He does end up doing this and while she is in his arms, many people in the neighborhood make him blush as he can see that they are staring

at him. That was especially true about the mothers as they kept saying they wanted to be young again.


	12. Coming to the Rescue Date

And now it is time for Aira and Shou's side story. It was pretty late at night when Aira headed home. Shou couldn't walk with her because he had to stay even

later. Aira acted like she didn't mind and ran out of Pretty Top. However she was actually pretty scared. Then it came to the point where she was being stalked.

She was really frightened but the only thing she could do was keep walking. She eventually went to the park and hid in the small playhouse. Aira was shaking with

fear that she would be found but mustered up the courage to do the only thing that she thought she could do. She took out her cell phone and called Shou.

"Shou san…" Help me…"

"Aira, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I think someone is following me."

"Do you know who?"

"No… Please save me… I'm scared…" She started to sob quietly.

"Where are you?"

"The park. Why?" He hung up. "Shou san? Shou san?" She started sobbing and huddling into a ball, repeatedly calling his name. A figure finally appeared over Aira

and the house. Aira was trying to escape by crawling out of the playhouse but the figure also went into the house and caught her hand and pulled her into them.

She couldn't escape in that position. Tears rolled down her eyes and she started to cry loudly before the figure covered her mouth and went really close to her

face. Another shadow appeared over the house. It was a drunk old man. That was the real identity of the stalker. After he left, the figure leaned into Aira's ear.

"Aira, you don't have to be scared anymore." She started sobbing once again making Shou gently have to cover her mouth or they would attract more bad people.

He leaned and put his head down touching her neck. After being in that position for a while they finally let go so he could walk her home.

"Don't let go of my hand ok?"

"Un." Aira looked even more helpless because her face showed how much she cried.

"Next time, no matter how busy I am, you have to tell me if you're going home late at night alone. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Aira blushed. She just mumbled. "Ok?" Shou put his face in front of her face. They both blushed and looked away as she said yes.

"Thank you for saving me Shou san." She looked down as he looked up smiling. As they approached her house, Shou let go off her hand. However she grabbed his

sleeve. He turned around to see Aira pouting cutely. He felt like something was about to happen. He bent down a little.

"Aira…? What's wrong…?" Before he could finish she tugged at his sleeve and leaned up and kissed him. Shou could only see Aira's closed eyes before he knew

what happened. She looked up at him after she let go. "Aira…? Why'd you do that?"

"Even I want to take make the first move sometimes!" She then ran as fast as she could into her house. She waited behind the door to see his reaction. He was

laughing.

"You know I really do love you Aira." She ran headfirst into her bedroom after that. He left when he saw that Aira's bedroom lights were on. She was rolling around

on her bed smiling at her accomplishment. Her family was outside all spying at her behavior.

"I wonder what's wrong with Aira tonight…"

"Hiro kun, something good must've happened between Aira Chan and Shou kun.

"What? Mama what are you talking about?"

"She's probably love sick." Itsuki cut in.

"Mama will have to hear all the details later. Fufu~" Ome hummed as she went downstairs with Itsuki, Uru and Eru. Hiro kun on the other hand was crying his

heart out that night despite knowing it would happen after he met Shou for the first time, when he saw them "flirting" before Halloween.


	13. Vacation Part l

Many months passed since the couples got together, so Kyoko decided to give them a present.

"Callings, MARs we're all going to the beach!"

"Really?!"

"Of course!"

"Are we going to do another Prism show there?"

"Maybe… But you'll still get a lot of time to play!"

"Hai…" The girls were all beaming with excitement. When they arrived the girls all ran away before Kyoko could say there's work to do. Because of that she had to

cancel work and just use the time to play in the water. The girls all came out in theme colored 2 piece swimsuits. Many people stared including Shou, Hibiki and Wataru.

But there were also boys who tried to pick up the girls.

"Hey cutie! Why don't you hang out with us?"

"Uh… I'm sorry…" Aira was getting nervous without Mion and Rizumu.

"Don't worry! It'll only be for a little bit!"

"I'm sorry! I have-"

"She has a boyfriend." Shou grabbed the guy's arm and pulled Aira away. They went to the corner of the beach house to talk.

"Shou san?" He looked frustrated.

"Aira… I was really worried about you. I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry Shou san. Mion and Rizumu Chan went to buy snacks so I stayed behind to keep our place."

"I'm not angry at you Aira. It's just that I worry that I won't be able to save you one day."

"Shou san. It's not good to worry so much. You'll get permanent wrinkles."

"Aira-"

"I know you're worried about that but we're in the present not the future. It's not like I'll be stolen away so easily." She smiled.

"You're right Aira." He smiled too.

"And? What do you think of this swimsuit? It's so cute isn't it?"

"It suits you…" He mumbled.

"Thank you Shou san!"

"Ah! That's beside the point!"

"Eh?"

"I won't allow you to walk around and attract more guys." He covered her with his shirt.

"Shou san… You really worry too much!" And meanwhile,

"Where did Aira and Mion go?"

"Hey lovely! Wanna hang out with us?"

"I'm sorry I'm in a hurry." She tried to outrun them but they grabbed her wrist.

"There's no need to hurry! Let's go!"

"Why don't you let go of her?"

"Who are you?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Tch. Let's go." As they walked away, Hibiki dragged Rizumu away.

"Rizumu… You have to be careful…"

"I'm sorry Hibiki. I lost sight of Mion and Aira."

"There's no need to apologize Rizumu. I was at fault for leaving you alone."

"No! I was the one that decided to go buy something!"

"Are u ok?" He smiled slightly.

"Yes…"

"Rizumu. Be honest." He held her trembling hand.

"I was scared that they were trying-"

"I think we should spend some time together then. I don't want to see that kind of thing again."

"Eh?" Before she could say anything he dragged her along. And around this time,

"Aira! Rizumu! Where'd they go?"

"Yo! Wanna hang out with us?"

"No frankly I don't."

"Feisty one isn't she?"

"Excuse but I need to be somewhere."

"Hold on." They grabbed her wrist as she shot them an angry look.

"Let go of her!" Wataru grabbed the guy's arm and took it off Mion's hand.

"Who are you?!"

"Her boyfriend! Got a problem?" He shot them a scary look and pulled Mion with him.

"Mou, Mion! Don't provoke people that try to take you somewhere."

"But they were annoying!"

"Mion! Stop acting strong!"

"Wha-" He pulled her into his arms.

"I know you were scared."

"Wataru's an idiot! Why do you always see through me?!"

"Because I want to be the one closest to Mion." He wiped her tears and held her hand as they went back down to find the others. That night, Kyoko and the girls

attempted to make desserts for all the guys, including Jun. it was already 8 but they insisted so the hotel let them. The boys spied on them for a bit.

"Rizumu don't pour all the flour in!"

"President! What's that in your hand?"

"Ah! Pepper…"

"Could it be you never learned to cook?"

"Girls! Enough about that!"

"Eh? Asechi President can't bake~"

"Rizumu, that applies for you too."

"Ah. I've been found out?" She rubbed the back of her head. They all laughed.

"Nee, Mion Chan what kind of cake are you making for Wataru San?"

"Hm… Maybe a not too sweet lemon cake."

"I think I'll put strawberry syrup on mine. What about Asechi president?"

"Secret."

"Eh? Tell us!"

"No way! You'll have to wait!"

"Nee, Aira, Mion do you think it's possible to make a meat kind of cake?"

"Impossible!"

"Eh? Then what should I do?"

"Hm… What flavors do you like?"

"I don't know! Meat comes to mind!" Aira and Mion had bad feelings about her cake if she didn't think of a certain flavor.

"Why not make a chocolate mint cake? It'll match your favorite color, blue."

"Great idea!"

"Now make sure to measure the ingredients correctly for the cake part."

"Mion Chan is there something burning?"

"Ah! President did you put your batter in already?!"

"Yes. 10 minutes ago."

"Ah!" As the girls were taking the burned charcoal out, the boys ran. Around an hour later the girls finally finished and set their cakes on the table. Mion made a lemon

cake with purple icing petals, Aira made a milk chocolate cake with chocolate and strawberry syrup, Rizumu made a chocolate mint cake with ice cream on top and the

president made a blackish cake with white frosting. The boys all smiled except Jun as they tried them.

"Nee san, what did you put in here?"

"Let's see, chocolate, soy sauce, carrots, vanilla extract, salt, pepper, sugar and some kind of powder behind the salt shaker."

"President, it couldn't have been… Paprika?"

"Yes!"

"Asechi President!" As she and Jun ran out to get water, the 6 were left alone staring at each other. The girls also tried to leave to get drinks but the boys stopped

each one of them. Callings all fed them a forkful of their own cakes. The girls all blushed because it was an "indirect kiss". But as they tasted them, they all smiled at

their hard work. The 6 all sat down and ate their cakes together sharing each other's.

There was work the next day. They were filming some scenes for a talk show. Callings and MARs tried to act casual but things happened that led to some plan changes.

"Alright! MARs, Callings it's almost time!

"Hai!"

"Today Callings and MARs take a trip to the beach! Say MARs, how does it feel to be in summer?"

"It's very tropical and the sun is always so bright and happy!"

"It is definitely the time to go to the beach!"

"So Shou I've heard there are new creations for summer. Is that true?"

"Yes. MARs will model the new clothes for us." Mion, Aira and Rizumu came out with different combinations of tank tops, shorts and sundresses.

"MARs what do you think of the new creations for Prism Stone?"

"They're very comfortable. They suit summer perfectly with the light yet superb material used to go outside and even here, the beach! It's a wonderful-"

"Aira is trying to say that it is outstanding beyond words!" Rizumu and Mion covered her mouth.

"Ah… Anyway, what do MARs recommend for this summer's sweets?"

"Mion recommends yogurt pops!

"Aira recommends fruit parfaits!

"Rizumu recommends ice cream sandwiches!"

"Callings, what do you guys suggest?"

"Fruit parfaits." Shou said.

"Ice cream sandwiches." Hibiki said.

"Yogurt pops." Wataru said.

"Um… Why?" The 6 looked to the side of the camera to see the president holding a board that said Callings- Stop Acting Biased!

"Uh… No reason! It's just our own preferences…"

"Oh I see… So MARs have you experienced summer love?" They all blushed.

"Yes!" Mion spoke up for all of them.

"Anyone in particular?"

"Meaning?" Callings asked.

"Um… Callings?" The announcer muttered. They looked away again to see Asechi shachou with a new message, Change the Subject!

"I mean to say we haven't with all the work piling up!"

"Oh I see… What about Callings?"

"We haven't either…"

"Then what do you think summer love means? MARs?"

"Geh!" Mion and Aira turned to see Rizumu in lovey dovey mode.

"Summer romance must include going to the beach, splashing water on each other, sharing soda pops with a heart shaped straw, accidentally eating the same

yakisoba noodle, smiling at each other as they do a prism show together, making cake for the boy you like, playing with sparkles and getting them stuck together,

looking into each other's eyes, and kissing with 2 blue sparkles in between."

"That's… very detailed Rizumu Chan… Have you done any of that yet?"

"Ah…" She was blushing in her seat. Hibiki looked at her worryingly.

"Don't you think it's very cliched?" The announcer said.

"Mion thinks it's great if the couple gets into a fight but they make up when they realize they were looking for each other. They smile at each other and hug when they

realize their true feelings of not wanting to be apart. They once again confess to each other under the night sky filled with colored fireworks…"

"Has Mion Chan experienced that yet?" Wataru looked at Mion making her blush.

"Ah… No?"

"Is that so? How about Aira Chan?"

"I… think just watching the fireworks at night near the beach while embracing would be good enough for me. We'd stare at the pretty sight while holding hands."

"Aira Chan have you done that yet?

"Not yet…" Shou and Aira both blushed at the same time.

"Callings? What's wrong? You're all so red." MARs ran in front of them.

"Why don't we talk about what Shou's inspiration was for these outfits?" Rizumu asked.

"Oh no…" Mion face palmed herself.

"What'd I say?" whispered Rizumu.

"He'll talk nonstop about Aira now!"

"Mion Chan what are you talking about?!" Shou stood up and tried to gesture like a normal idol. Only it didn't work out as he saw Aira covering her face from

embarrassment. He covered his own face as Hibiki and Wataru jumped in front of him.

"I'm sure he got his inspiration from the heated sun and air around our city!" Wataru said.

"Our city is filled with amazing couples and happy people you see!" Hibiki added.

"MARs? What's your opinion on this?"

"We agree!" Mion and Rizumu shouted.

"Aira Chan? Shou kun? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Ok… Now why don't we have MARs show us some model poses for summer?"

"Mion will go first!" Mion was still blushing and tried to keep up with what she was doing. However she seemed to have tripped with on her heel and was falling

forward making Wataru run and slid under her. The others were gaping at what they think was about to happen. Aira and Rizumu rushed to hide the kiss scene from

the camera. As Rizumu was waving like she was going crazy she was about to fall back until Hibiki jumps in and grabs her like a princess and her prince. Things got

worse as Aira was going to fall too. This made Rizumu and Hibiki kiss as they were trying to save her. Shou pulled Aira up but accidentally pulled her up with too much

strength causing the 2 to fall over and kiss, in front of the camera. All 6 of them were immobilized. The camera captured everything.

"Uh… We can explain…"

"Let's go on commercial break!" The announcer unfroze too. Asechi shachou was turned to stone and fell over. Regardless of what just happened, the program was a

big hit because of the "humor" MARs and Callings put in it.


	14. Yet Another Issue

Because of what happened, the producers decided to film love scenes that happen at the beach to advertise a new lipstick for "girls in love" (there are so many of these products already).

"Mion Chan and Wataru kun! You're up first!"

"Remember to act like a cute girl ok Mion Chan? Wataru kun, you must be like a wolf and make the first move!"

"_Cute girl? They make it sound like it'd take a lot of effort for me to act like one…!"_

"_Wolf? It's not like I'm going to eat Mion!"_

"A girl and boy walk in a park and they confess scene start!" Mion and Wataru walked on the path. In the beginning it was all going according to the script. Mion was

looking at the ground while Wataru blushingly looked toward the sky. This was all supposed to be very cliche if I haven't mentioned.

"Um…" Mion was acting pretty well, at least for now.

"Yes?"

"I would like to…" Wataru caught a sight of her lips and looked away as he was directed to. Mion looked at his expression and put a sad look on her face. Her white

dress slowly swayed in the breeze. The sun blazed down on the actors making their facial expressions unable to be seen if they didn't look up.

"What did you want to say…?"

"Nothing. I think I better be getting home!" She turned around and stopped for a few seconds. Wataru saw her trembling and before she could run full speed, he

grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"What's wrong? If you have something to say, I'll listen…" At this point Mion was supposed to say,

"But… I'm scared to…" and Wataru leans in to make her feel better but it happened like this,

"But… I don't want to! It just won't work out!"

"What do you mean? How would you know if you never said it out loud?!" He turned the other way so the camera wouldn't see his face.

"_Uh oh… My image is already ruined…"_

"_This isn't part of the script!"_

"_Make something up!"_

"_I-is it ok to start improvising?"_

"_We have no choice!" Their eyes sent this kind of telepathy between the 2~_

"But the words that come out of my mouth hide my real feelings…"

"I'll wait for your real feelings to come out then… I'll wait forever…"

"Wataru…"

"Mion…"

"_What do we say now?!"_

"_This is starting to sound too dramatic…"_

"_Mion… This starting to sound like a drama…"_

"_This is a 3 minute advertisement you know!"_

"_What happens if we have to act out an entire TV show on this…?"_

"_We'll have to think of something! Anything!"_

"_Anything?! Uh…"_

"Wataru… If I… What would you do if I told you that…"

"_Why can't I say it?!"_

"_Mion?"_

"I'll be honest with my feelings first… Mion… I… love you…"

"Really?"

"Yes… So will you be my… girlfriend?" He slowly took her hands and leaned downward. He inched closer. This wasn't new to Mion but I guess she never got used to the

idea. Her hand was burning up as she tried to cover her face from the camera. The trees and flowers danced with the wind in the background. Their eyes couldn't be

seen because of the blinding light but that really didn't matter.

"_I can't do this! It's too embarrassing!"_ Wataru could tell that she didn't want to do this in front of a camera so he stopped a bit from her lips and took her hat.

"Wataru- What are you-" He covered her face with the hat and leaned in again but he didn't kiss her. As he took the hat away a surprised Mion was filmed on camera.

"Cut!"

"Really… Was it so hard to stick to the script?"

"We're sorry…"

"Well it wasn't bad at all… Except the fact that…"

"Kora! Mion! Wataru!" The president came over.

"What happened?"

"It's not 'What happened?'! Why didn't you act as Kazuya kun and Claire Chan?!"

"Who are they?"

"The people you were supposed to have been acting as!"

"Ah!"

"Let's just go with Aira and Shou next. Where are they?"

"Over there." Mion pointed to the couple with a rosy mood around them.

"What are those 2 doing…?!"

"Here it comes… Oni Shachou…"

"Kora! Aira! Shou! Stop flirting and get ready for your part!"

"Hai!"

"Remember that you're not Aira and Shou!"

"Having fun playing in the water scene start!" Aira and Shou come into the camera's view as Aira is jumpy.

"We're at the beach!"

"You really like these things don't you Aira?"

"_Shoot!"_

"_Wrong name!"_

"Of course Shou san!"

"_I messed up too…"_

"What exactly do you like about the beach?" She ran into the water like her character was supposed to.

"It feels like all your worries are lifted when you play in the water with everyone! I love this sense of peace!" As her feet were being dipped in the water, her hair

glistened in the sun as she was lifting her dress up so it wouldn't get wet. Once again, more changes to the story line occur. Shou was supposed to say,

"Really you're so…" and run into the water to splash her with water and kiss her when her bangs are wet after he gives her his shirt. Instead he stood there

immobilized by Aira smiling in the sun. At this point Aira raising her eyebrow because he's just staring at her would still fit with the story line but what Shou did next

didn't. He walked over to her and just had to say,

"You're beautiful Aira…"

"_Oi! Shou! That's not what you're supposed to say! (what Wataru thought of this)_

"_What's he doing?! (what Mion thinks of this situation)_

"Eh? Ah- No…" He gets closer to her before she splashes him with water in the face.

"Huh? Aira…" He splashed her with water too. They kept going back and forth. They totally forgot about the movie until Shou saw that Aira's hair was already wet. He

took off his shirt and gave it to her to wear. I don't know if it was special effects but it seemed as if the water was sparkling.

"Here… Wear this. You don't have a cover up do you?"

"Thank you Shou san…" They kept playing and laughing until Aira tripped and fell back. Shou grabbed her wrist but still fell down with her. He was on top of her in the

water. They were both drenched but it didn't matter to them as they stared into each other's eyes. When Aira closed her eyes for a few seconds to calm herself down,

Shou thought it was time for the kiss so he moved closer to Aira. When she opened her eyes, she got anxious when he was about to touch lips. She closed her eyes and tried to relax herself.

"_I can't ruin the scene but I-" _Aira saw how hard she was trying so he decided to fake the kiss. He turned to the left making it look like he did touch lips with her when

he was about 2 millimeters away from her lips. Aira waited but nothing happened.

"Cut!" Everyone sighed.

"Was it so hard to say Ako and Leo kun?!" The president was crying.

"Shachou it wasn't so bad either! That scene was pretty good~ What do you think Aira?"

"Mou Mion Chan! Wait… Where's Rizumu Chan?"

"I don't know… Let's go find her!" Mion and Aira hurriedly ran away. They probably needed an excuse to get away for a little bit after that. They found Rhythm pigging out on snacks in front of the studio.

"Rizumu Chan why are you here alone? Where's Hibiki san?"

"I think he went into the studio already."

"Why aren't you guys together?"

"Well I kind of left him to get these snacks… And Hibiki… He's been a bit secretive I think…"

"Could it be an affair…?"

"No he just hasn't been telling me anything lately… Wait… Why would he be having an affair?! Aira! Mion!" She chased them into the studio and bumped into Hibiki. They seemed normal but something was a bit off.

"Hurry and get over here Rizumu, Hibiki!" Shachou was really mad again.

"Eating a parfait and making up scene start!" Rizumu and Hibiki were sitting at a outdoor café acting like a couple that isn't able to look each other in the eye. And even

if they weren't filming, Hibiki and Rizumu wouldn't be able to look at each other. A parfait from a waitress came to their table. Rizumu looked surprised as Hibiki smiled.

"You've always liked parfaits haven't you Rizumu?"

"_Ah… Slip of the tongue…"_

"Hibiki… But we got into a fight… Why are you still so nice to me?"

"_Not again…" (what the other 4 thought of this part)_

"We may have had a disagreement but it doesn't mean that I-" Rizumu was chowing down on the parfait so she wasn't listening to anything he was saying. She was

supposed to have been eating the parfait later but I guess she didn't expect it to look so appetizing?

She finally remembered her role and looked at Hibiki.

"Yes we may have gotten into an argument but my feelings haven't changed. I was happy that we could be together today. I-" Hibiki was looking her in the eye making

her feel awkward. His brown eyes and serious face made her blush and stutter.

"I still… About Hibiki… I mean-no. You're always so nice so… Why can't I say it?!" She stood up and started getting flustered. Well there goes her girly character…

"You don't have to say it right now… Why don't you enjoy the dessert for now?" She sat back down and started munching. It was peaceful for at least 10 seconds.

"_This commercial is not progressing…" That was what everyone thought at the studio._

"Rizumu." He got up and leaned over. At first everyone thought he was going to just kiss her but he wiped off some cream from the corner of Rizumu's mouth and ate it. He winked at her.

"Wha- Hibiki!"

"Sorry you were just so…" They blushed as they felt really warm.

"Eh? I'm not like that!" She stood up again.

"Nee Rizumu? If you wont say your feelings, let me be first. No matter how many times we split up, my feelings will be the same. I will always love you just the way you are Rizumu."

"I love you too Hibiki." He held her hand on the table and tilted his head closer and to the right. He stopped a few millimeters from her mouth. They stayed like that for 5 seconds.

"New lipstick?" Hibiki said as they parted.

"Cut!" The president was crying rivers as Jun was trying to comfort her.

"Looks like we'll get a big scolding from the president once she feels better…"

"I just couldn't call Hibiki, Takumi and picture myself as Mei."

"Let's all have fun now!" The girls ran outside feeling like they needed time to relax from all that tension. As the girls finished their bath that night, they each laid on

their bed thinking of all of what happened, especially when the boys didn't kiss them. That was strange after all.


	15. Nightmares Part l

"Aira can I come in?" Shou knocked on her door.

"Hai!" She opened the door to see an embarrassed Shou.

"I was wondering why you were avoiding me today…" Aira thought about it. She did avoid him in a way…

"What do you mean?"

"Have I done anything wrong?"

"No but…"

"What is it?"

"Shou san seems to have changed… Not too much but I like the old Shou san better…"

"Really?" His voice tone changed. It was as if those words made him snap.

"Shou san? It's not like I hate the Shou san now but-" She fell back and onto her bed. He got on top of her.

"What's wrong with the me now?" His facial expression made him look mischievous but terrifying at the same time.

"_Who… Who is this?!"_

"No it's not that I…" She couldn't look him in the eye. They didn't even look the same.

"Don't avoid the question! Answer me Aira! Or I'll just have to pressure it out of you…"

"Shou san…? What happened? I'm scared… Why-"

"What's the problem with me now?" He grabbed one of her shoulders making her scared of what he could do.

"_No! Someone… Stop this…"_

"Stop… Why are you doing this Shou san?!"

"Why do you tell me that you don't like the me that changed for you!?"

"Because it doesn't seem like the Shou san I knew before…" She started tearing up. "Please don't change for me… I like the Shou san before… I don't want you to

change and become scary…." Her tears fell backwards as she started hiccuping.

"Aira I'm sorry-No! Stop lying to me!" He planted a surprise kiss on Aira's lips.

"Kyah! I don't want to see a scary Shou san! Stop!" She covered her face. He disregarded her emotions and took her hands away to made a 7 second lip contact with

her. She tried to break free and did for a few seconds before he overpowered her. They broke apart for a few seconds before he initiated another kiss. Aira fell asleep feeling that the Shou san she liked was no longer here.

"There's no escaping Aira…" He put sheets around her but didn't leave and instead, stayed there and showed a malicious smile at the moon.

"Mion? I'm coming in!" Wataru opened the door to see Mion reading a magazine.

"Yes? What is it Wataru?"

"Have you been avoiding me?"

"No why?"

"Are you lying?"

"No?" He stayed silent for a little while.

"I don't like this situation Mion." His voice sounded so different and his overly happy face made Mion feel terrified.

"Wataru? What's wrong?" He flipped Mion over and got on top of her. She didn't think much about it at first because she thought it was just another prank he was pulling.

"I don't like the way our relationship is going." His creepy expression terrified Mion. She tilted her head and covered her eyes with her hands. "Mion? Why are you

covering your face?" He put his face in between his arm and her neck. Her face reddened.

"Stop Wataru! What's going on? This isn't the Wataru I know!"

"What if I told you that this the real me?" She could feel his breath on her neck making her tremble even more.

"No! I won't believe that!" She showed her face making Wataru smirk. She thought it was weird but before she could react, he did something Wataru never did.

"Really now?" He roughly kissed her not caring about how she felt right now. Her lips felt weird because she wasn't used to such contact. His grip on her wrists and lips

just kept tightening and each time Mion tried to break free his lips always pushed against hers. She competed with his strength on her wrists and finally broke off the

kiss. He licked the wound on the corner of his mouth, amusingly.

"_This isn't the Wataru I know! He would never do this kind of thing! Who is this person in front of me…? Where's the Wataru I like…?"_

"I refuse to believe that this is the Wataru I like!" She leaned the other way to stop her heart from racing anymore. Her lips hurt from all the pressure and on the corner of her mouth, a mark identical to Wataru's appeared.

"What would you do if I was just pretending to be nice? What if I'm sadistic like this?" He brought his face close again. He was really fast, faster than Mion's ever seen him to be.

"No! Stop it!" Mion covered her ears with her hands and turned all the way to the right.

"Why? Didn't you-?" He was going to touch her face but her words stopped him.

"I was wondering why you didn't kiss me but I didn't want this… This isn't…" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her left. A teary Mion he never saw before looked into

his eyes. Her sad eyes and wound on her lip made Wataru feel strange.

"_Mion? Is this the Mion I know? Why are you making that face?"_

"Why?! I did this because I thought it would make you happy!"

"No… I don't want a scary Wataru like this… Go back to the way you were… To the Wataru that liked Mion the way she was… Please…" She touched his face and bit her lip.

"What…? What are you talking about Mion?" He shook her.

"Wataru…? Where are you? Save me…" She closed her eyes as he grabbed her falling hand.

"I am Wataru aren't I…?" He gently put a blanket on her and sat next to her.

"Mion loves the Wataru that doesn't hate himself…" Mion muttered in her sleep.

"Hibiki, what's up?" Rizumu let him in.

"Nothing much. Were you avoiding me today?"

"No I wasn't!"

"What would you do if we couldn't spend enough time together?"

"Why are you asking these like this?!"

"Rizumu, do you hate the me that keeps secrets?" He took her arm with strength that he never used before.

"Hibiki…? This isn't like you? What happened?" He pulled her down and got on top of her on her bed. This has happened before but his attitude was nothing like it is now.

"What would you do?"

"Mou Hibiki! If you don't cut it out, I'll hang out with other boys when you're not around!"

"Really?" He put his face very close to her face to see if it was true. She faced the other way afraid of what Hibiki was going to do.

"Hibiki? What's wrong…? You're acting so yandere…" She was going to touch his face but got scared because he had an emotionless expression on his face.

"See? You do hate me… I won't forgive you for that… Ever…" He held her arms down.

"Ow! Hibiki you're hurting me! Let go!"

"No. I won't forgive you for hating me because I won't let you go. Ever."

"What are you talking about? I won't leave you-" His emotionless voice and face came back.

"Why did you keep avoiding me then?"

"Let go Hibiki! It hurts! I was just feeling weird about you not telling me anything!" She couldn't talk anymore. Her arms felt sore and Hibiki didn't want to lose his grip on them.

"If you tell me how you really feel, I'll let go."

"I-I'm not lying about… my feelings…" She finally got out of his grip. However she couldn't get up.

"You managed to get out of my grip…Rizumu… have no plans to let you escape…" He pressed his lips against hers making her eyes widen.

"_He's never been this strong!"_ She bumped foreheads with Hibiki. She was coughing from lack of oxygen.

"Why are you doing this?! What did I do Hibiki?!" She started feeling dizzy and drifted asleep. "Why are you doing this… Hibiki?" Tears flowed out of her closed eyes.

"I won't let you go… Rizumu… For eternity…" He stroked her hair while smirking.


	16. Nightmare Part ll

Around 4 A.M., Rizumu woke up with a headache and still sore arms. She got scared when she saw Hibiki sleeping next to her. The sun wouldn't come up for another

hour but she couldn't sleep. Not with all the pain she was feeling and having the person that did it sleeping next to her. And unfortunately Hibiki woke up.

"You're already up Rizumu?" She crawled to the corner of the bed with her sheets as fast as she could manage. But she couldn't crawl anymore since the bed hit the

wall with a window next to it. He was going to approach her but she stopped him.

"Don't come any closer!" He came a step closer.

"Why? Do you hate me that much?"

"No… But… Hibiki you-" His face was right in front of hers.

"You should learn not to let your guard down Rizumu." His smile looked the same as before making Rizumu scared. The only thing she could do is sob. She couldn't

even cover her eyes since her arms had a sharp pain in them.

"Please! Go back to the sweet Hibiki! The Hibiki that made me feel secure, looked out for me and the only one I love! I don't want this scary Hibiki…" She couldn't see

his face because it was too dark but as soon as she saw his hand about to touch her face, she used the blanket as protection.

"I guess I'll have to use force…"

"No! Stop! Why are you doing this?" Rizumu desperately looked for a place to escape. She couldn't see the door or the floor. She could try to find the ground but she

might end up hurting her sore arms even more. Too much was going through her head.

"_How do I get out of here? Is there even a way? Is the Hibiki I know still here? I don't want to get hurt anymore! Please… Someone…" _She was feeling lightheaded again. Her

hand was holding the side of her head before she started swaying.

"Rizumu?!" Before she fell off the bed, he grabbed her left shoulder and held her by her left arm. His face looked so perplexed as he didn't know what was going on anymore.

"No! Let go!" Her right arm hurt as she pushed him away. "Ow…" she said. Hibiki remembered what he had done.

"I- Are you ok Rizumu?"

"Huh?" His voice changed. It sounded normal…

"Rizumu? Are you hurt? I'm sorry… I'll help you with the treatment…"

"Who are you…? What's going on…?"

"Rizumu? It's me Hibiki. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I didn't mean to hold down your arms…"

"I don't believe you! Who are you?! You're waiting for me to let down my guard again aren't you?! I won't fall for this trick so-" Her vision blurred.

"Rizumu! No!" She saw his worried face and decided to believe in him.

"Hibiki… You came back…" She blacked out in Hibiki's arms.

Mion sat up in bed to see Wataru at her bedside. She remembered last night's events but hoped he was back to normal so she slowly extended her hand to touch his

hair only for Wataru to grab her hand and push her down yet again.

"Good Morning~" He grinned at her.

"Ah! Get off of me! You're not the Wataru I know!"

"Then who is the Wataru you know?"

"Hah? He's…"

"_What's wrong with me? I love him because he's nice, manly at times and accepted me for who I am right?"_

"See? You can't even say who the person you love is!"

"I can! Wataru is…" He covered her mouth.

"You really want to wake people up that much?"

"Yes!"

"Are you going to change your mind after this?" It was that romantic smirk again. He gripped her shoulders and captured her lips with his. The moonlight shone on

them. It was another powerful kiss that made Mion try to break free. She hit his back with her free hands hoping that he'll let go. He actually squeezed her shoulders

even harder. She tried to move her arms but it hurt too much.

"_He is Wataru but he isn't at the same time… Is the real Wataru like this…?"_ She was starting to lose sight of which Wataru she thinks is the real one.

"No! I won't accept it!" She pushed him, ending the kiss.

"I'm sadistic and I've shown it. Why can't you accept it Mion?"

"No! You're not like this! You're actually really nice!"

"Oi, How would you know?"

"Because I'm the girl that loves Wataru the most! The Wataru that is supportive, may get mad at times, is a little slow, can be manly at times and understands Mion!

So…"She ran into his arms and buried her face in his shirt.

"I thought you were scared of me? The Wataru you knew was just an illusion!"

"No! I won't believe it!"

"Why are you so stubborn?! I'm not the Wataru you think I am!"

"How can you say that?!"

"I'll really attack you if you don't stop this nonsense! I'm not the person I was before!" He headed for the door. She hugged him from behind.

"No! Go ahead and attack me then! If I can get the Wataru I like back I'll do anything!"

"Are you stupid?! Did you really think he'd come back so easily?" He looked amused.

"_Was it wrong to believe in him…? What should I do? I'm at my limit…"_ Mion fell to her knees. She wasn't feeling well.

"_What's wrong? I see 3 of everything… But I have to fight a little longer! Wataru… Just where are you…?"_ She was finally at her limit and fell forward.

"Hey!" Wataru turned around and caught her waist with his arm. Her head moved backward slowly.

"_I really wish you could save me…" _

"This better not be a joke! Mion!" He shook her but she wouldn't wake up.

Aira woke up just as early as Mon and Rizumu but couldn't look at Shou at all. He was actually up too. But lucky for her he didn't see her wake up. However it didn't matter to him if she was up or not.

"Are you up Aira?" His voice sounded like he was plotting something. He got up and sat on the bedside.

"_Why is he up…?!" _ She was going to need utilize all the acting skilled she gained until now because he was turning her around. Because he saw her peaceful face he

assumed she was still fast asleep until he stared at her for an entire minute. With her series of raised eyebrows and different expressions he just sat there and laughed to himself.

"_Ah! I can't act anymore!" _Aira opened her eyes to see Shou peering at her eyes. She jumped.

"You really were awake Aira. Why'd you pretend you weren't?" He held her wrist down with his hands as he got over her.

"Because... Please just stop! I don't want Shou san to be so aggressive!"

"What if this is just my nature? Would you be willing to accept it?"

"A-Are you saying all the times you were so nice to me were all lies…?" She looked into his eyes hoping to get the answer she was looking for.

"And if I said it was?" Her eyes widened as she looked like something broke inside of her. She tried to bring her hands up to cover her face but she stopped at her neck

area because she was too shocked to think right. She was trembling.

"_I was being tricked all this time…? Why?!" _Her eyes were hidden under her bangs. She didn't want to look up. Shou took her arm.

"Why won't you look at me Aira?" She stayed quiet. He lifted her chin up to see a tear streak coming down her right cheek. He showed an evil grin as she let her guard down.

"Please… Just let go… I don't want to be deceived anymore…"

"The fun has just begun Aira." He pushed her on the wall causing her to hit her elbow and head. She looked down. He was getting a teeny bit annoyed but decided to

conceal it by teasing her to make her do her usual blushing face. He lifted her chin up and kissed her. He thought it was strange that she wasn't struggling at all so he

pulled back. Her head faced the bed as shining tears fell from her eyes to the bed sheets.

"Is it that much fun playing with my feelings?"

"Of course! Why-" He stopped when he saw more tears falling on the sheets and Aira shaking.

"_Why am I crying? I knew all along I wasn't good enough for him and he wasn't seriously in love with me… It hurts… Just stop this!" _She fell forward and into Shou's arms.

"What's going on Aira? Trying to surprise me?" He smirked but stopped when she didn't lift her head up. He felt her forehead. It was hot.

"Aira!" He didn't know what he was doing anymore.


	17. Together Forever?

The girls took a trip to the hotel's infirmary. They slept on 3 beds each separated by a curtain. They were peaceful for once as the nurse was looking over them. When

all of Prism Top's adults came to visit, they couldn't help but notice the marks near the girls' mouth.

"What are those wounds?" Kyoko inquired.

"Maybe they got a bruise from hitting something?" Akai said.

"Mion would mess up like that? Impossible…" Penguin sensei said.

"I see now…"

"What is it Jun?"

"The beast from within has been released… Ah… The flowers of youth are in full bloom…" The president stomped on his foot to stop him from spewing anymore nonsense.

"Start saying things we understand!"

"Ow!" She dragged him by the ear out of the room.

"Jotto! Shachou!"

"What is it?"

"Where are the boys?"

"I don't know… There's no work so maybe in their rooms?"

"Then we must go and get them!"

"Why?"

"One heals from someone else's love…"

"I see…" She just sighed as they took a trip to the boys' rooms.

"Shou! Open the door!" He opened the door looking confused and irritated at the same time.

"Yes Shachou?"

"Jun has to talk with you."

"Huh?"

"You've finally let it out… But you know, if you are too scary she'll be terrified and the flowers will wilt. The flowers you tried so hard to grow… What now?"

"I don't know what I was doing at all… I didn't mean to…"

"What could you be talking about?" They forgot a woman was here.

"He was letting-"

"You don't need to say anything! Now, Shou were you the cause of that injury on Aira's mouth? From the looks of it, you did something scary to her."

"I don't know… Something snapped when Aira said she didn't like the me that changed."

"This is ridiculous…" She mumbled.

"What have I done?! It was as if I had a double personality…"

"Probably." She said bluntly.

"Is Aira ok?!"

"Yeah the doctor said it's a "light" case of fatigue. Sorry to you but I don't buy that at all. Aira didn't look okay at all if you ask me."

"I was so confused and just let out all my emotions and now Aira is hurt…"

"Keep saying the same things over and I'm gonna whack you in the head." The angry vein was on her head and her wrinkles were showing (shh! don't tell her I said that!).

"Eh why?"

"Because you are not helping Aira by feeling sorry for yourself! If you have time to do that, go and make up with her!"

"But what if I hurt her again…? I wouldn't be able to face myself!"

"Idiot! If she wants to make up with you and you keep ignoring her what would happen to Aira?!"

"It's just impossible for her to want to make up in the first place! Why even try?!"

"Be quiet and just listen! You'll hurt her even more if you stop talking to her! Do you really love her?!"

"Of course I do! But I hurt her even though I knew I should be protecting her!" His eyes showed surprise at what he said. The president let out a small sigh of relief (or

maybe she was just tired?). Also if you're wondering where Jun is, he's in the middle of them whistling without a care in the world.

"If you can say that, run to the infirmary! Now!" He started running but still looked confused. As he got closer to his destination, Shou got more nervous but strangely

at the same time, he was becoming more driven to do something about what happened. Shou put his hand in the slot to open the door. It took him a few seconds to get prepared but at least he went in.

"Aira?" He peeked into the first curtain to his right to see Mion.

"_Uh… Sorry mistake…" _He went to the next one to finally see the girl he needed to talk to.

"_Do I even deserve to call her by her first name anymore?" _He looked through the open window as he waited for her to wake up. The sun was shining brightly but he couldn't enjoy it at all.

"_Does she even want to see me? Is she already scared of me?" _Aira sat up and rubbed her eyes. She caught a glimpse of Shou dully looking out the window and got scared.

"_I'm in trouble… What do I do if he…" _Shou walked over with an emotionless face. She shut her eyes to avoid seeing his.

"Hello Harune san. How are you feeling?"

"Huh? Shou san-"

"Harune san."

"_Why is he acting this way? We can't call each other by each other's name…?"_

"What's going on Shou san? Why are you suddenly calling me Harune san?"

"No reason. Isn't it ok to call you that?"

"No it's not! What's happened to you?"

"Nothing. I've been thinking that we need time apart after all that's happen. What do you think Harune-"

"Stop this! Why do you always do this? Why can't we-"

"I'm doing this for your own good! You're scared of what might happen if you stay with me right? So let's just break up for good!"

"I-is that how you really feel?"

"Yes! It's better if we don't like each other anymore!"

"I see…" She smiled slightly as her eyes got watery. Her face turned red as she put a hand to cover her eyes.

"Why do you have to cry?! It would give me second thoughts on what I decided!"

"I don't want to be apart from Shou san! I've loved you all this time! Is that not good enough?"

"It's for your own good to get away from me!" He slumped down. She climbed out of her bed and lost the strength in her knees.

"Please… I do want to stay with you… I was scared of what you did but I'm sure you had a reason behind it… I said something didn't I?"

"No… I'm just scared of myself…"

"Please… Shou san… I want to be the one to help you get rid of your fears… So let's stay together… Ok?"

"Aira!" He hugged her and covered her face in his arms. As she fell asleep like a baby he carried her back to her bed and slept next to her. After a few minutes of

silence, Jun came in smirking at how amazing the president can really be when pushing people to make up. He quietly slipped earplugs on Aira, Shou and Mion. It was

as if he knew his half older sister was stopping by Hibiki's room next.

"Hibiki! Get out of this room this instant!" He opened the door in the same manner as Shou did.

"What is it Shachou?"

"What did you do to Rizumu?"

"I scared her… I didn't know what I was doing…"

"Just like Shou…"

"Huh?! Aira had the same thing happen to her?"

"So you do know what exactly you did…" Her glasses flashed in the sunlight.

"I should've thought of her feelings… How scared she must have been when I changed my personality…"

"And to think you realize something so important now…"

"Is there anything I can do now?"

"Get going!"

"Huh?"

"Get to Rizumu right now! I don't care if you are afraid her drifting away from you but if you don't do something she'll really hate you!" He looked at the ground thinking

of what he should do and ran left after a few seconds.

"_I have to settle this once and for all!" _He walked into the sunny nurse's office and went to the farthest to the right bed. A sleeping but worried Rizumu laid there. A

flower petal flew in from the window and onto Rizumu's cheek. As Hibiki took it off, Rizumu awoke and jumped back.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to talk. But I guess you don't want to?"

"I don't-"

"I've been thinking of what I did. I did do something really frightening to you and we both know it so I've decided. We shouldn't see each other as boyfriend and

girlfriend anymore. Friends would be fine." He smiled despite feeling terrible regret for his decision.

"Do you think I would like that?"

"Well you're scared of me right? It's best for you."

"_Please… Don't make me change my mind when I've decided to stay away from you."_

"I don't want that! Why can't you understand how much I want to be with you?! Even when you changed personalities, I believed in the fact that you were still nice

and still cared for me deep inside! Do you still love me at all Hibiki?"

"I do! But how am I going to protect you if I keep hurting you?! I can't take that…"

"I know you're really just nice and caring! I know you weren't lying when you said you love me! I want to believe in all that and stay with you! Don't change my mind

when I already decided! Please…" She hugged his arm and tried to keep a grip on it even when her arms hurt. He smiled like usual.

"Rizumu… Always trying to do something that makes it hard for you…" He hugged her as he stood up.

"The warm Hibiki is back… Thank goodness…" She took another nap as he laid her back on her bed. And once again, Jun came in to put earplugs on Hibiki and Rizumu and take Mion's out.

"Wataru! Hurry and come out!"

"What is it Shachou?" He came out a bit irritated.

"Get to Mion right now!"

"Why? You know I did something scary to her."

"If you're so smart, why can't you do something about this situation? Can't you understand her feelings?"

"I've been trying to understand and I think me and Mion are just not compatible."

"Then go tell her and get this straightened out." She pointed to the left signaling for him to run. He looked back to see an emotionless president. He started feeling

tense when he got closer to the health center. He went straight to the first bed and saw a Mion that he didn't want to see.

"_It seems that even when I'm not here, she thinks of the terrible things I've done to her… Figures…" _As he waited for her to wake up, he stared blankly at the sky outside.

"Wataru…" Mion turned to the right. Wataru walked over surprised that she was saying his name rather than showing that she was having a nightmare because of

him. As he touched her soft cheek, he realized just how bad of what he did. He felt incredibly guilty when he saw the wound near Mion's mouth.

"I'm sorry Mion… Really…" Because his hand was hot, Mion woke up surprised at Wataru standing there holding her hand and gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Let go! Why are you here?" Mion was trying to defend herself in case something like that happened again.

"What have I done…?" He let go of her hand and moved back.

"What's wrong Wataru? You're back to normal…?"

"I'm sorry Mion… For all I did… Let's break up to avoid that ok? We're not compatible so-"

"Are you serious…?"

"Mion?"

"Idiot! How can you say that after all we've been through?! Even if you were scary I knew that you were never actually like that! So don't say we don't go well with

each other that we should break up!"

"But what if I hurt you again?!"

"I believe in you! Is that not enough?!"

"How could you believe in me after what I've done?"

"Because I love you…" She put her hands around his back and tightly hugged him as he became stunned. He didn't know if he should accept it at first but gradually

realized how strong both of their feelings were. As she fell asleep, he pulled up a chair and slept by his girlfriend's side. And the adults all came in signaling that they saw everything.

"These 6 are so dramatic… So much work…" Asechi Shachou rubbed her head.

"Well at least they made up…" Akai san peered down at them, smiling.

"But when I see them like this, I wanna tease them!" Penguin sensei said.

"Youth… I see…" Jun said.

"Stop the riddles for once Jun."

"Nee Yamada san lift him up." He pointed to Wataru and when Yamada did, they all found that Mion and Wataru were linking hands and couldn't be pulled apart.

"What about Aira and Shou?" They were just as tight and Aira was on the verge of waking up when they lifted Shou.

"Is it safe to assume Rizumu and Hibiki are the same?" Yamada nodded as Rizumu was sleeping soundly thinking about meat and Hibiki not budging. They got started

pulling the prank on the couples. And it all became a success when the girls woke up at night. Aira, Mion and Rizumu all woke up to see their boyfriends. Mion was

basically hugging Wataru as her hand was on his chest when she woke up, Aira was holding hands with Shou that wouldn't let go and Hibiki was hugging Rizumu tightly.

"What is this?!"

_**RomanceAnimeLove28-**_

_**I would like to announce that this the last of my Pretty Rhythm Fanfiction Continued. I hope you enjoyed it because it was fun writing it even though it was **_

_**basically a bunch of short stories combined (lol). However I have also decided to make a new story with more story line to it. I won't drop any hints on what **_

_**it's about besides that it is still in the Pretty Rhythm category. So readers: Please R&R and look forward to another one of my "products" in the next week of **_

_**winter break!:D~ **_

_**P.S.: I love happy endings! ;3**_


End file.
